U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,472 discloses an air distribution duct system having rectangular duct located in a plenum above a dropped ceiling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,667 discloses an air distribution duct system having circular duct suspended from a ceiling, discharging from the top, and having a steel jacket.